heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013-02-18 Pizza Picnic
'Want to come hang out and meet another Young Ally? Pizza's on me this time.' That along with an address and a note to come up the fire escape was the text message seny to Anole from Axiom's phone. And right now, said masked power booster is up on the rooftop. A blanket spread out on the roof, he's got three pizza boxes with him as well as a cooler with drinks in it. Since it's a quiet night, Eddie's decided to introduce two of his friends to one another and he's waiting for Anole to arrive. The fire escape was more or less ignored when Anole found the building, its less bothersome to just scuttle up the wall beside it. He peeks over the edge, sees Axiom and smiles. "Hey!" He offered, as he came over the edge near the metal fire-escape. Vic takes a moment to enjoy the view- gazing out over Manhattan from the rooftops. "Wouldn't ever see anything like that in Fairbury." Wiccan is at the moment sitting...not exactly on but more over one end of the blanket in the lotus position. After Thor and Sif ended up dancing off into the crowd at the impromptu block party earlier that day in soHo a lot more people ended up showing up and his social anxieties got away from him. Hence the meditation while waiting for the new friend to show up. As Anole pops over the side of the building and greets them he opens his eyes and waves. "Hello. It's New York, no place in this world like it." Axiom's staying quiet while Wiccan meditates. He's secretly glad to be away from the block party, worry over what Thor found out and a certain handmaiden making it hard to enjoy. When Anole arrives, Axiom smiles brightly and waves him over. "Hi!" he greets. "It is a nice v-view. You should see the one from on top of the Brooklyn Bridge s-s-sometime," he suggests. "Oh, hey! Nice to meet you." Anole wasn't hiding his identity. "I'm Vic, nice to meet you. I guess if we're doing the costume thing, call me Anole." The young man offered as he took a seat near the other two- somewhat across from both. "So you're a member of the Young Allies, too?" Vic wonders towards Wiccan. "Oh, that be awesome, I'll have to make the climb one day." Vic said over towards Axiom as he leaned back towards the cooler. "So, who's drinking what?" Wiccan nods and smiles a little as he adds, "Especailly at sunrise." He nods at Anole as he looks the other teen over for a second. "I'm the orange soda. Yeah, and you can call me Wiccan." The magic teen drops slowly til he is on the gorund instead of floating so much anymore. "I've g-got the root beer," Axiom chimes in. "It's r-really worth it. I've only been up there once though. For sunset," he says. It was on a date but he's not explaining that. "I have pizza too. From that place we w-went to last time," he adds, pushing the boxes forward. "Nice to meet you, Wiccan." Vic answered, taking the 'orders' out of the cooler and offering them over to friends, new and old. "Oh, really? Wow! Dude, that's really awesome. This is the best Chicago style pizza outside of Chicago." Vic assures towards Wiccan, in case he wasn't familiar with the joint. Root beer and orange are delivered to each in turn. Vic grabbed a cola for himself. "So, did you guys have a good President's day?" the sociable teen wondered of the others. He opens the box, and grabs a few of the plates Axiom had bought for the 'picnic'. Everyone gets a plate. Knife and fork come next, napkins. "So. Shall we?" Vic asked, eyeing the taste of home Eddie had thoughtfully gotten. Wiccan grins and laughs a little. "Never had any in Chicago...farthest I have gone teleporting has been Gotham so far. Well, unless you count Asgard or at least three different underworlds...but those were all other people doing the transporting. I do love this place though, second best pizza in New York." He grins a little as he opens up his soda and takes a large drink. "It was an interesting one at least. ended up at a block party in SoHo." "Yeah. I m-made sure to get the same order too," Axiom says. He made sure to bring paper plates and plastic utensils for the pizza because of how much is on it. There's a small frown at the mention of underworlds from Billy but he lets that go too. "Y-yeah. I still c-can't believe that party came up out of nowhere," he says. "Feel free t-t-to dig in." "Well, this is just about perfect." Vic grabs a slice for himself. Its set down, and knife and for go to work. "This is the best icing on the cake, Axiom. Thanks for inviting me out!" he replies, grinning. "Block party, huh? That sounds pretty cool- " Underworlds and Asgard has Vic looking a little unsure as of how to reply. "I just made hotdogs back at the school." Wiccan laughs, "Oh I can belive it. If for no other reason than I know the people that threw it." He gives a slightly sheepish grin too anole at the slightly unsure look he gets. "Sorry, I have a really weird life, mostly because of the whole mixture of mutant and magic thing. And that still sounds weird to say since this time last year my biggest problem was a crush on the quarterback of the football team." "You d-d-don't have to thank me," Axiom replies. "I like spending time with my friends and I thought you m-might like to meet some more superheroes," he says. "Especially one w-with awesome magic powers like Wiccan has," Eddie goes on, reaching over to pat his teammate's shoulder. He looks curious at the mention of the school but he's not asking questions about it just yet. When Wiccan mentions the crush, Axiom turns his attention to Victor. He's interested in the green teen's reaction to that. Wiccan's words have Vic looking up a touch curious. They also have an unknown, hidden way of giving the young man strength. "Tell me about it! There was another guy in my drama club I had /such/ a crush on. Change schools mid-semester, too. I didn't even have a chance to ask him to the movies. I attend the Xavier school, now, though. Couple of hot teachers, but that's an old and creepy road this young man won't follow." Vic said with a laugh, before tucking into the pizza, sipping some cola and enjoying the company. Wiccan grins and laughs. "Yeah, totaly not a road you want to walk. At least with your unrequited crush you had a chance, mine was the pathetic kind of he was the one guy on the team that did not beat me up at some point kind." He shakes his head at his own stupid pathetic crush back then. He does give Eddie a grin because of Anole's response. That answers both questions Wiccan had for Axiom when he first mentioned Anole to him. Axiom can't help it, he blushes as Anole answers Wiccan and mentions that crush. So many things ping with him and his eyes flick down to his plate. When he looks up pat Wiccan and sees his grin, Eddie just ends up blushing a deeper red. "So umm...I..." he trails off, running a hand through his hair. "I had a huge crush on Superboy for a long t-t-time," he admits. Long distance to Wiccan: Axiom snickers Vic's smile fades at the specifics of Wiccan's crush, "Oh, I'm glad to hear he didn't beat you. I don't like bullies." Anole is quick to return to grins, "Really? Superboy?" he wondered over towards Eddie, between a few more bites of pizza. "You still crushin' on the Boy of Steel?" Hairless brows waggle, the ridge of spikes there not unlike eyebrows. Still, Vic couldn't believe his luck: Two friends who were heroes /and/ of a similar sexuality. A young man couldn't have asked for a better President's day. Wiccan grins and nods. "Name someone that hasn't had a crush on him or Superman. Heck, I know straight guys that have had that crush." His smile only fades a touch as he nods at Victor. "Yeah, same all around here. Lucky for me because of cupid over there I actually have a healthy relationship going with someone." Axiom gives Wiccan another of his little worried looks when bullying comes up but he doesn't say anything about it. He's already said how much he wishes Billy didn't have to go through that. He nods to Anole's first question but takes a bite of pizza to delay answering the second one. "I um...no. He's g-got a girlfriend and we're j-j-just friends," he says. He hasn't seen Superboy in a long while though. He starts to say something else but Wiccan calls him cupid and Eddie turns red again. "H-hey, Hawkeye and Speedy use the arrows, not me." "I don't really know either of them." Vic offers on Supermen and boys. "What do you use then, if he's calling you Cupid?" Vic wondered over towards Axiom, a grin on the young man's face. "Its a mystery." Having destroyed his first slice, Vic gets on to the second. "Anyways, as nice as heavenly bods are, its really more about the personality, you know? There are a couple of guys at school, man. HOTness." Vic's voice goes from high pitched to low, with the word hotness. "So, what about you, Axiom? Where's your superpowered squeeze?" Wiccan shrugs a little as he waves a hand at the pizza boxes and makes a slice of pepperone float over to land on a plate in front of him...and then suddenly shrink to half its size. "Man, was sure i had that one right this time." He makes an annoyed look at the pizza, which stubbornly refuses to return to its normal size, before sighing and giving Axiom a wicked grin. "At least it did not explode this time. They may have the arrows, but your still the one that introduced me to tall green and blond." "I've g-g-gotten to meet them both and it was pretty cool," Axiom remarks. He frowns at the magical shrinking, head tilted to the side. "Things n-not exploding is a definite plus," he agrees. Continued Cupid based teasing gets him blushing again. "I d-d-didn't do much. You were b-both interested so I just um...encouraged it," he says, smiling. He's happy his friend is happy like that. Vic's question makes Axiom blush again. "I um...well...I don't have one. I'm single." "Really..." Vic says between bites of pizza, "Interesting." he then continues, with a bit of a smile. "I'd like to meet Superman, that must be something way out there! Is he nice? I always imagined he was a really nice guy. He's always out there for complete strangers, never asking for things- just.. You know, doing the right thing." Not to mention keeping everyone safe. Vic takes a little break from talking as he eyes Axiom one more with all this new information. Wiccan shrugs and snarfs his pizza after he is sure it won't return to the size it should be halfway down his throat. Of course then he has a slgihtly wicked grin that would not be unusual if found on say Loki. "Single, knows just about everyone superheroing in one way or another and probably the most versitile superpower I can think of." wiccan can't help but laugh a little and nods at Vic. "He is that, and kind of intimidating. Kind of like Thor really, only less giant enthusiastic puppy dog under it all." Axiom just shoots a look Wiccan's way as he lays on the praise, blushing almost as red as Victor is green. "Superman was really n-nice. He actually knew about the Young Allies which was...wow," he says. Axiom stays quiet for a few moments. Finishing his slice of pizza, Eddie glances at Wiccan with a silent 'if this goes badly, port me to Hela's realm please' plea. He takes a sip of his soda to further delay things then takes a deep breath. "So I um..." he looks to Victor with a nervous smile. "If you're um...n-n-not seeing someone...how'd you like to g-g-go out sometime? You and me...umm...no costumes. On like...a d-d-date?" Vic's watch beeps. He takes a look at it and frowns quietly. "I sorta snuck out, so I've got to go sneak back in." he explains, "HArd to tell them you're coming out to the city to meet a couple of superheroes on a roof-top in Manhattan." Anole sighs drolly , happy to waste at least a little more time eating pizza. "And security at the school is /tight/, let me tell you..." Vic finds himself cut off by Axiom's question, "Sure. We'll go to a show, how does that sound? Say, around eightish Saturday in Time Square?" Victor grins. Wiccan fights, and fights hard nott o grin as much as he wants too. Even if it was next to none of his doing he is taking this as his paying back Axiom for the set up with Hulkling. "Do you need a lift back? Or at least near to where you go to school because I can do a teleport if your going to have any chance of being late." Axiom can't help but grin. "S-sounds great!" he replies, excited now. He's relieved by that reply. "G-g-good luck getting back in without g-getting caught," he offers. Wiccan's offer makes his smile grow and Eddie nods. "He r-really can do it." "Naw, that's why I set the alarm." Vic replies, "It'll give me a chance to show off a little more, anyways." the young man said with a grin, before stood. "See you Saturday, Axiom." He offered his fellow young hero, before he took a running start and leaps off the building to the next, lower, roof over, takes another hop back and clings to the wall before skittering down and to the street. He'd book it in a good sprint towards the trainstation, and back home to Xaviers. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs